


can I take you to go?

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bartenders, Drabble, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Junmyeon almost doesn't go to the holiday party, but... it works out. No thanks to Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lu Han
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	can I take you to go?

**Author's Note:**

> Why the heck do I keep rolling Lu Han… this time the story is from the other boy’s perspective

Junmyeon almost didn't go.

"C'mon, hyung, it'll be great," Jongdae whines at him. They’re cuddling on the couch in their two-bedroom apartment. Or rather, Junmyeon is sitting and Jongdae is clinging to him on the sectional. Something is playing on the TV but both of them have long stopped paying attention. "Don't be a wet towel."

"First of all," Junmyeon folds his arms, "the expression is 'wet blanket.' Second, I barely know any of my coworkers yet."

“Well, that’s your fault for leaving our team.” Jongdae and Junmyeon had worked together for years before Junmyeon had gotten poached by a startup. Granted, the company was big for a startup, but it had been an exciting opportunity.

“You know it was time for me to leave,” Junmyeon sighs. “Bigger team, more responsibility—”

“Better pay, literally the same commute, yeah yeah. You don’t have to justify it to me. Now I get to go to two work parties as long as you stop being _lame_.”

Junmyeon squints at the TV and realizes it’s somehow changed from Steven Universe to Adventure Time. He turns the TV off and shrugs. “It’s not lame. I’m just… I dunno. Maybe you’re right. I should go.”

Jongdae whoops into Junmyeon’s ear and Junmyeon winces. “You won’t regret this!”

✏️✏️✏️

Junmyeon is pretty sure he is regretting everything. The last holiday party he had attended was at his old company where he’d known everyone. He’d been on the party planning committee, for goodness’ sake.

This time, he’s in a sea of strangers. Alone. Stupid Jongdae and his stupid popularity. Jongdae had slipped off somewhere to grab a drink and now Junmyeon is alone at the bar. He’d waved hi to all five of his team members, but conversation petered off after a bit for each person.

Junmyeon sighs and sips his whiskey ginger. At least the drinks are free and tasty.

“You alone tonight?” the bartender asks him, kindly handing him another to replace his empty glass. 

“Thanks. Yeah, I guess so,” Junmyeon says. “It’s pretty sad, I’m here with a friend and he ditched me.”

The bartender whistles. His nametag reads “Lu Han,” and he has a pretty face. A pretty smile. Junmyeno would be into the bartender if Lu Han were a girl. “Tough luck. Though I get to make you fancy drinks all night so I won’t complain.”

Junmyeon grins at Lu Han. “Oh? Out of the kindness of your heart?”

Lu Han winks at him. “Out of the kindness of your corporate overlord’s heart, sure. Let me guess. You like all whiskey drinks, have a taste for bourbon, and hate beer. But you actually prefer good wine.”

Junmyeon whistles, impressed. “You’ve got me nailed down to a tee. Am I that much of a predictable tech bro?”

Smirking, Lu Han cleans a glass. Junmyeon is a little distracted by the flex of Lu Han’s forearms. It’s not weird. He’s just admiring them. “No, I’m just a regular Sherlock. You turned your nose up at the generic cab sauv, wrinkled your nose at the beer options, and lit up when I offered you whiskey. The bourbon was a wild guess though. A man after my own heart.”

“My name’s Junmyeon,” Junmyeon blurts. Then he blushes. “I mean, I figure you should know. Since I. Know yours.” He downs his drink for some liquid courage.

“Nice to meet you Junmyeon. Will I get the pleasure of your company all night?” Lu Han’s smirk drops and he smacks his face. “I’m sorry, no, I didn’t mean that in a sleazy way—”

Junmyeon leans closer. “I mean, if you’re not doing anything tonight… I can expense the Lyft to your place.”

Lu Han looks at him, startled. “I totally had you pinned for a straight guy. I thought I was being masochistic,” he says, scratching his neck. Even in the dark, Junmyeon can see Lu Han’s cheeks flush. Wow. Gorgeous.

“I mean,” Junmyeon shrugs. “I thought I was straight, but you are hot as fuck. I’m not… well, actually I’m pretty picky. You should be flattered.”

Lu Han snorts. “Uh-huh. Alright Mr. Corporate. My shift ends in an hour. Think you can stay up until then?”

“I can stay up all night, I’ve still got my stamina.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was how Junmyeon went to the work party and picked up the bartender to go.
> 
> I had a little more planned for this, but it's almost 1 AM and I wanna bed. Good night!!  
> Shit, I forgot about the sexy kaixing. Now I owe a sexy Jongdae/someone he met at this party.


End file.
